


Always Her

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Clothing, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Brunnhilde has a lot of costumes depending on her role at the time, but it’s always her.Square:@ladiesofmarvelbingo - W4, Water/Theme Park
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Always Her

Brunnhilde had a lot of looks depending on what the people needed her to be. Her Valkyrie armor was one of your favorites. Growing up and seeing the way artists always sexualized armor on women had skewed your view of what armor should be. Actually seeing her in the armor she wore as the head of the Valkyrie was a revelation. Armor that had seen battle and was practically built for it. Armor that covered all of her, not just the parts considered that were too risque. In your opinion, she was sexier wearing her armor for the exact reason that it wasn’t meant to be. She looked strong, and capable and able to break you in two and you loved it.

You liked when she dressed to go fishing. Her hair up in braids and a thick puffy vest over a sweater and jeans. She somehow wore the look so she seemed simultaneously completely competent and hard-working, cozy and warm, and cute as a button. You liked to sit on the docks and have her yell at you to be more helpful as you watched her pull in the nets.

The clothing she wore to see her people as their leader was pretty great too. Not her full armor, but a mixture of armor and regular clothes. She wore leather breeches with knee-high boots that were definitely more practical than ceremonial. Over a rough tunic, she had ornate silver plate armor protecting her breasts and chain mail over her stomach and arms. She always wore a silver winged circlet on her head. Sometimes her hair would spill over it in wide curls and it made her look so regal and yet so approachable all at once.

The approachability factor went right out the window at a formal affair. She was always dressed in silver black and blue. Beautiful gowns with long trains. Made from satins and silks with ornate embroidery. Her diadem always matched her necklace and she always wore her hair long so it flowed down her back. You could only look at her in awe and thank the gods they let this goddess into your life.

You loved when she wore a huge t-shirt over nothing else. Bonus points when it had a logo for a university or sports-team she didn’t know. While she wasn’t human, and you would never confuse her for human, there was something very human when she was like that. Not to mention, when she was dressed like that it was just for you. Thor didn’t get to see her with the oversized UCLA sweatshirt on, or the Tsing-Hua University polo shirt that barely covered her ass. Bruce Banner wasn’t allowed into your house when she was just in a Dodgers baseball jersey that she kept buttoned low to show off her cleavage, or an All Blacks Hoodie that was so large she could use it a sleeping bag. That was for your eyes only, and your eyes were thankful for it.

This was something completely new though. She walked a little ahead of you as the two of you wound your way through the couples sunbathing and the kids running to and from the pool. You couldn’t keep your eyes off her. Her hair was in braids that ran down her back, falling well past the strapless black bikini top she had on. Over the bikini bottoms, she wore a dangerously short wrap that barely reached the top of her thighs, despite how low she was wearing it. It cinched up on one side, leaving her whole thigh bare and you wanted to run your hand along the curve of her body and touch every piece of exposed skin.

You had never seen her wear anything like this before. Not even her underwear was this revealing as she tended to wear corsets and panties that were closer to boy legged shorts than the bra and thong look she was sporting now.

She turned back to check on you, raising her sunglasses and smiling brightly. That was the best part of the whole look. She was relaxed and happy. This was a vacation and she wasn’t letting any concerns for Asgard ruin it at all. “I think we’re close.” She said.

You nodded and pointed to a sealed up cabana. “That one I think.”

She nodded and beelined for it. While she used her key to unlock the padlock keeping the flaps down, you came up behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist.

“What are you doing, you naughty thing?” She said turning in your arms.

“Hugging my girlfriend.” You hummed and nuzzled into her neck, your hands skimming up her sides.

She wrapped her arms around you and ghosted her lips up your neck. “Mmm… your girlfriend. Not queen. Not Valkyrie. Just your girlfriend. I might get used to this.”

“I hope you do.” You said. “So what should we do first? Lie in the sun with a cocktail? Get one of those floating rings and just float around in the slow current pool?”

She laughed. The sound was slightly sarcastic and a little teasing. “Oh no. We’re going on that.” She said pointing.

You followed the line of her hand to the tallest waterslide in the entire park. You looked back at Brunnhilde, who was smirking at you, her eyebrows cocked over her sunglasses.

“Of course we are.” You said laughing.

She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close, swaying you from side to side. “You had to know. It’s me.”

“Yeah, I know,” you hummed, relaxing into her embrace. You did really. All the looks she had, as different as she appeared, it was still Brunnhilde. And Brunnhilde was an adrenaline junkie. That’s why your vacation included waterparks. “And I wouldn’t change you for anything.”


End file.
